Pressure vessels for storing fluids typically include a pressure chamber that contains the pressurized fluid and a sealing assembly that seals the pressure chamber from the external environment. The sealing assembly may be connected to a valve or other device that permits controlled release of the compressed fluid from the pressure chamber, as well as controlled introduction of compressed fluid into the pressure chamber. Particularly when the pressure vessels are used to store hydrogen gas, suitable materials for use in the pressure vessel or its sealing assembly are limited to materials that are compatible with the hydrogen gas. For example, despite being advantageous for having a low weight, aluminum is known to weaken or become brittle through hydride formation on exposure to hydrogen gas and, therefore, is generally unsuitable for use in hydrogen applications as a substitute for heavier, more expensive metals such as titanium.
In view of the above, there remain ongoing needs for pressure vessels and sealing assemblies including alternate materials.